


All Kovacs pwp与抹布段子集

by Youkali



Category: Altered Carbon
Genre: M/M, bottom!kovacs
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkali/pseuds/Youkali
Summary: 你总得有点儿野，又有点儿雌伏的意味.





	All Kovacs pwp与抹布段子集

一、巴拿马玫瑰竞技场

 

用他自己的身体操他是件有意思的事。这世上有意思的事和人不多，折磨算一项，他也算一项。加上他眼眶发红，泪水不受控地往外流，看看那个仇恨的眼神，迪米觉得自己和自己死去的兄弟都能同时硬起来，他拿武科瓦奇的克隆阴茎塞进白人警察拼命挣扎的身体里，看他因为疼痛和屈辱仰高脖子，断断续续地低吟——他的声音当然不错，他的女朋友在边上看着呢。

 

大家都在看着。整个竞技场的垃圾们都爱看这一出剧目——奸杀败者，竞技场里最受欢迎的彩蛋，没有洞的也能挖出一个再操，何况瑞克是个漂亮警察。这里有数不清的罪犯满怀仇恨对着铁栏杆里张开的白色大腿和屁股撸管，再把精液射金泥地里——他们都想腰进来操他两下，在用到把瑞克开个阴道出来。

 

谁不喜欢警察呢?让那张硬邦邦的嘴发出尖叫，把他的喉咙操到出血，挖出眼珠，然后把精液射进被打碎的天灵盖里。

 

只有迪米知道他操的是科瓦奇。那可是稀有品，两个世纪前鼎鼎大名的恐怖分子，独此一家，班克罗夫特的珍贵收藏品，每天干干净净地走进天空城最漂亮的豪华别墅，再被自己按到这种最肮脏下等的竞技场里用一根克隆老二强奸。

 

“看着自己以前的脸兴奋吗?”迪米扳过那张往一边偏开的脸，“你也想体会一下被你操过的女人感受吧。”

 

科瓦奇用瑞克的脸咬着牙，抬起上半身啐了一口血到他脸上。

 

“回答错误。”

 

迪米猛的给了他一巴掌，把他重新打翻在地，那个烦人的女警在边上发出尖叫。科瓦奇在发高烧，收割者病毒让他快速陷入休克，大量的内出血导致迪米操进去的鸡巴都黏糊起来。他感觉这个星际战士在快速融化，科瓦奇除了掉眼泪做不出任何其他反应，他半死不活地睁着眼睛，雪白的屁股和大腿都裸露在外，上半身到还算整齐，被迪米操得在泥地里滑动。

 

“你能不能克制一下别对自己湿得这么快，科瓦奇。”迪米装模作样地说，“你的女朋友不伤心吗?奥特加，亲爱的，来说两句。”

 

“你他妈不得好死你这头畜生.....”女警挣扎着怒骂道。

 

“哦我真不喜欢听，不如你现在就去死吧。”

 

二.审讯

 

是这样的。

 

受审讯的人同样能感受到外在的身体，也许不太分明，他会搞不清楚这些刺激到底是来自内部还是外部。

 

技术员一边这么说着一边忙着脱实验体的裤子，所以这话也说得不太清楚。加西亚早先是个法医，他也喜欢那些无法动弹的尸体，被处理过，阴道冰凉，肠道柔软，失去约束力，它们一个个雪白干净，散发着消毒后的气味。不过这年头不存在尸体这概念，这些东西归国家调配可回收再利用了，每一具尸体不知道被装进什么灵魂重归人世时总会先看见加西亚。加西亚对他们微笑，他们也友善而感激地问好，他们当然不会知道加西亚操过他们的屁眼和屄，有些人的屁股里装满了精液——当然不会是加西亚的，但一个个乖巧沉默得就像他们还是尸体。他说这些送进审讯的人也很乖，他们大多数无法精神正常地活着出去，程度最轻的也会得ptsd，然后因为对警察说些不该说的话被灭口。所以你可以随便干点什么，他们什么都不会记得。

 

“赫布尔，你最好也来试试。”加西亚刚把老二摆放到正确的位置，底下的人露出一个白花花的臀部，西装裤半挂在小腿上，其中一条腿歪歪扭扭地被抬高到加西亚手臂上，倒是块上好的肉——加西亚这么评价货品。

 

也是个好看的屁股。

 

他喜欢看起来不羸弱的，这样的人会在审讯中抵抗，也会下意识地绞紧肠道抵抗强奸。那些油脂过剩皮肉松软的人过几个小时就可能屎尿俱下，这就太煞风景了。

 

“卡尔文说他是个警察。”赫布尔哆哆嗦嗦地说。

 

“你觉得警察出去后还能是个警察?他们这儿——”加西亚指自己脑瓜，“平均三个小时后都会坏掉。”  
但加西亚改变不了胆小鬼的现状，赫布尔刚毕业，是个工程学博士，来这儿只当个信息员，且不是为了爱好——加西亚强调，这完全不一样。赫布尔缩在旁边看加西亚操那个警察，鸡巴软得不能再软，加西亚倒是兴致勃发，他喜欢有人看着，就像观摩献祭仪式那样。

 

他手里这个又白又高的漂亮警察在自发地肌肉挛缩，身体因为加西亚粗暴的动作震动，头颅无意识地偏到一边去。他露出的脖子像女人那样细而长，西装革履下藏着一对鼓囊囊的肉感乳房，扯开衬衫扣会像团荔枝味果冻那样弹出。这是个加西亚在现实中会试图追求的类型，当然，这种人不会看他一眼。没关系，加西亚可以靠这些审讯得到他们，挑挑捡捡，操他觉得最漂亮的，玩腻后扔掉。  
“这是强奸。”

 

不，这不是，他们没有意识。

 

“你也操操他。”加西亚突然对耳机里说，“迪米，他的屄该发痒了。”

 

迪米在意识审讯室内给瑞克造了条阴道，以及货真价实的豪华乳房，却只知道拿烧红的铁棍往屄里插，把阴道里的水全部烧干。

 

“这小婊子还不懂发生了什么呢。”迪米在耳机里回答他，“别干他干得太狠，上一个小姑娘的血管里被你干进空气得了栓塞，记得不?”

 

“问问他舒服吗?”

 

“你的鸡巴太小了，他根本感觉不到，加西亚。”

 

屏幕上警察的两腿之间爆发出代表疼痛的红点。赫布尔惊恐地回头看加西亚。

 

“迪米，你别把他的屄撕烂了，让条子感受一下被睡奸的滋味。”加西亚掐着瑞克的腰又往胯下拖了一把，这具尸体裸露的阴茎也被干到颤巍巍地半勃起来，警察的一只手扯着手铐刮着桌子发出一声摩擦的噪音，赫布尔赶忙提醒他不要弄坏桌子。

 

“我在操他。”迪米在另一端嚷嚷，每个字都夹着喘息，“他的屄和屁眼都在流水，他还在忍着不叫，哦他现在都尿出来了。”

 

加西亚因为这句话射了进去。他喘着粗气在肠道里停留片刻，又往里捅了捅:“拍张照给我，迪米，射到他脸上然后拍给我。”

 

“不能留照片......”赫布尔小声发话。

 

“你给我闭嘴!”

 

那张照片只在视网膜里传达了三秒钟。漂亮警察暴露出通红的眼眶和青紫的淤伤，他的嘴角裂开了，像被塞进过什么大东西，睫毛上零零散散地滴了些精液，于是他咬着牙把脸偏开。那两条笔直雪白的腿张开着，阴茎下有个流血的女性洞穴，浸在一大片水渍里。迪米像拍AV结束时那一个专门给女演员的放置镜头那样拍摄他，可惜照片不太能清晰地反应出他高潮后神情恍惚的模样。

 

“这婊子哭起来可真好看。”加西亚说了一句，他拍了拍瑞克的脸，“你也哭一个给我看看。”

 

“加西亚，你操完了快把他弄干净吧。”赫布尔只想着快点下班回去吃他老婆做的饭然后看着女儿的小脸去厕所撸几管，加西亚认为这个没有胆子的死恋童癖，每天缩在角落里对穿白袜子的小孩流口水。

 

“我把条子变成小女孩，你进去操操他?”

 

赫布尔连忙摇头。

 

“别再把他弄死了.....”他小心翼翼地看加西亚的脸色，“这人的抗痛能力看起来不简单，我给阿兰娜今天的生日订了个餐厅，我不想加班。”

 

瑞克无意识的躯体开始剧烈抽搐，加西亚摁着他的胳膊把他翻过去，摆出一个抬高臀部的交尾姿势。警察半勃的老二打上桌面。

 

“加西亚，他在反抗。”赫布尔又念叨，“他对外部反应有意识，你刺激他会把他弄醒。”

 

“那就让他清醒着让我操一顿，在意识里一边被烧掉肝脏一边前列腺高潮搞不好让他太舒服了，我们都不是慈善机构。”

 

“迪米，停一停!”赫布尔又朝耳机里喊。

 

“我喜欢男人撅着屁股的样子。”加西亚看着警察湿漉漉的红色屁眼，把老二在顶端磨蹭了一圈又重新插进去，“那比他们挺着老二的时候好看。”那两瓣硕大的颤抖的白肉底下隐藏了一个开口，和女人两腿之间开了一个洞一样令人着迷。你往缝隙里塞点什么，那些冷淡的肥肉会像山峦和波浪那样涌动。

 

迪米说他在练习用铁棍从条子的屄捅到嘴出来，但刚捅到胸膈膜他就死了，过量疼痛让瑞克陷入休克，他们不得不再次刺激皮层。迪米烧断了好几次警察的大腿和手臂，把他切成两半，挖出眼珠操他，再让他把自己的绿眼珠吃下去。

 

“所以这婊子招了吗?”加西亚把警察的屁股当温泉泡着。

 

对面安静了几秒，赫布尔对着屏幕爆发出了一声尖叫:“加西亚!他逼停了自己的心跳!”

 

这个卵蛋缺失的恋童癖飞扑过来摘下了条子脑袋上的操控器，加西亚的老二还悠哉地戳在瑞克的肠道里，那个绿眼睛的白人警察猛的呛咳了一声睁开了眼睛，加西亚恶作剧般地往里狠狠捅了一下，逼出了一声毫无防备的呻吟。白人警察乖巧而茫然地盯着身边的尸体，拽着手里的铁链被操到射了出来，那根阴茎一抖一抖，精液溅在了黑色的西装下摆上。加西亚扳过条子的脸欣赏他饱含屈辱的高潮神情，那双绿眼睛泛出空洞的散金色，颧骨上布满潮红。加西亚志得意满地射在了套子里，他撵着前列腺磨了磨，看白人警察仰高的长长的脖子。

 

“看吧，赫布尔，果然还是真人骚起来更好看。”

 

赫布尔窜过来把加西亚往后扯:“加西亚，把你的老二拔出来!我不会陪你一起死!”

 

“我建议你们立刻放了我。”他听到了身下在高潮余韵后沙哑的声音，这个绿眼睛的婊子此刻倒显得双腿大开却坚贞不屈了，他盯住还插在他肠道里头的这个人，加西亚几乎被这个凛然的眼神吓到后退。

 

“你们惹了个绝对不该惹的人。现在，是你们活下来的最后机会。”

 

三、礼物

他被打扮成一个产品。以他们的喜好来说，白皮肤，绿眼睛，有点儿脏的金发，不够纯洁，有被打碎过的痕迹，这就是他们想要的。他还保留着点下等宠物的印记，比如鼻梁上的裂痕，Bancroft说那很好看，留着吧，产品维护师也就没修理这道伤口。——说来Kovacs怎么能算下等宠物，他出离昂贵，Bancroft当然不会以普通审美来打扮这个全球仅一个的限量洋娃娃，他们会杀死一个漂亮的躯体就为了容纳他，疤痕让你显得邪恶，细长的脖颈让你显得女性化。你总得有点儿野，又有点儿雌伏的意味，这尺度不好掌控，但富豪有的是时间干这个。

 

“纯原创的克隆不好。”Bancroft说，“他们人工性太强，是只适合崇拜的完美造物。人类躯体有缺陷，才让人产生摧毁的欲望。”

 

“这就是你不去操你太太而想来操我的理由?”

 

Kovacs的眼珠绿得漏出点金色，他眨了眨眼，麻木地盯着前方的床垫。Bancroft喜欢他这样无动于衷，说是有些人偶的特性，那些木头玩意总是在关键时刻卡住生锈来自保，再一用力，就“卡擦”断了。Bancroft喜欢他任何样子，Kovacs猜测是因为自己足够昂贵，但想来Bancroft是不会有“昂贵”这个概念的。

 

“人民警察使你兴致大增?”Kovacs乏味地发问。

 

“我不会把你弄疼的。”

 

“我不适合用于交配。”

 

“尝试一下?”

 

“不。”

 

“我不认为我喜欢你这种谈话态度。”

 

“我已经获得赦免了。”

 

“就当是饯别礼物呢?”

 

Kovacs没说话。

 

他总是逆来顺受，Bancroft这么认为。有些人骨头坚硬，而Kovacs属于欲拒还迎的那种，看起来像个口是心非的婊子，或只是对自己不够重视。Bancroft不只见过一个像他这样有自毁倾向的人，伤害他能让他快乐。

 

“我会救你。”Bancroft说。

 

Kovacs从不尽力抗争什么，象征性地扑腾一下，又半心半意地回到中间的位置，他需要有那么一个比他强大得多的人教他怎么做。Kovacs没有拒绝自己在所有人面前宣誓主权，也就不会拒绝自己掰开他的腿——那些不情愿都是表面上的，为了挽回一些星际战士可怜的尊严。

 

如果你想拥有他，你可以善意地循序渐进地用强权和庇护解决这些问题。这世上站在顶峰的无耻之徒太多，Bancroft自认自己是那些个为数不多的良好选择。

 

Bancroft伸手把他按倒在沙发上，星际战士顺从地摔进软垫里。他推Bancroft，又不用力，这就是他惯常的态度。

 

“我更喜欢你自己脱。”Bancroft说，“然后自己躺好，像个礼物那样。拆礼物当然是种乐趣，但过程不能太费力。”

 

Kovacs从喉咙里发出了一声呜咽:“操。”

 

过了会他又接了一句:“不是现在。”

 

Bancroft扯开他捂住脸的手，他的礼物发着抖。

 

“你病了?”

 

Kovacs在发烧，收割者病毒常常让他陷入虚弱与眩晕，他总有一天会死于肾衰竭，但不是现在。血液传播，所以最好做好防护措施，Bancroft倒是不介意，他不缺这一个克隆体，况且欣赏一条疯狗因高烧与肾衰竭变得虚弱是件有趣的事。

 

“我听说你要归还这具身体，Kovacs，然后呢，你打算去黑市买具自己的克隆体?”Bancroft无视星际战士的虚弱压住他的手臂一颗颗解开衬衫扣，“你知道我可以把另一个你买回来的吧?”

 

Kovacs喘出一口气:“我以为你不想拥有我....”

 

“想和有能力是两回事，我能克隆十个你养在笼子里，让我院子后面的那群野蛮人操你，直到你无法离开我，我就把你丢掉，这比无重力格斗和杀妓女有意思。”

 

星际战士睁着眼睛，开始无声地掉眼泪。他马上就要晕过去了。于是Bancroft着手拯救他，他把Kovacs的西裤扯下来，对方像个手足无措的处女来抓他的手腕。

 

“你今天打扮得很漂亮。”他说。

 

Kovacs的警察身体光滑干净得像个性爱娃娃，没有多余的毛发和色斑，胸部和大腿都像是做过脱毛手术的雌性，Bancroft沿着锁骨摸到腿根，揉捏掂量那些软肉，像在抚摸一个昂贵的中国花瓶。

 

星际战士可耻地因为这些动作变得潮湿。诚然他没怎么经历过贵族这套漫长的抚弄，高烧下敏锐的感官很快就让他承受不了，忘记了Bancroft是个喜欢在打飞机店里活活打死妓女的暴徒。等到他的主人真正插入他蜷曲着双腿漏出哭腔，Bancroft稳定而温柔地把他送上高潮，Kovacs又开始掉眼泪。他射到自己的腹部，拿一只手挡住脸。

 

“性爱能够镇痛，Kovacs。”

 

Kovacs常常不能控制表情，于是呈现出一种茫然而厌世的面貌，像个自毁性极强的性爱机器人，眼珠朦胧，睫毛颤动，谁打碎了他他都会给予一样漂亮的应激反应。他总在哭，或者说根本没在哭，几百年了，他见过那么多死亡和重生，却还是像条没见过世面的过度善良的狗。

 

“舒服吗?”Bancroft问他。

 

Kovacs面目空洞地盯着天花板上家族复兴史的壁画，过了一会他答道:“嗯。”

 

“不是这么回答的。”

 

他看起来自暴自弃了:“舒服。”

 

“然后呢?好好说那句话。”

 

Kovacs捏紧了拳头:“操我。”他恶狠狠地说，“他妈的快点，主人。”

 

END


End file.
